A For Absolute
by Daisy Universe
Summary: [1SHOT] Menjadi segalanya di dunia aktor tidak ada yang mampu membuat Sehun tunduk. Lantas apa yang membuat Sehun tunduk dan patuh terhadap perintah seorang guru seni sepupunya? / Hunhan GS/ Songfict OT12/ Epic Comeback Author Hunhan Event


"_Jadi, jika aku adalah seorang alpha maka apakah kau akan tunduk padaku?" Angkuh. Iya, gadis itu mengangkat dagunya menatapku remeh. Dia kuat dan aku paham dengan baik hal itu._

"_Lady, tidak ada alpha yang akan tunduk pada alpha lainnya." Maaf sayang, tapi pantang bagi kami –sang alpha untuk tunduk di bawah kaki cantikmu. _

.

.

A For Absolute

Cast :

Luhan, Sehun

EXO Member.

Romance, fluff, a little bit drama

This is genderswitch. Inspired by EXO – Wolf EXO'rdium version

_Terdapat penggunaan bahasa Belanda pada percakapan, arti percakapan ada di bagian akhir cerita_

.

.

_**I get a felling all at once, i'll put you in my mouth like cheese**_

Percikan.

Luapan.

Ledakan.

Apapun itu, ia telah merasakannya sejak awal. Rasa yang mendebarkan, begitu menyenangkan. Ia benar-benar ingin membuatnya tunduk dalam sekali tatap, hancur dalam genggaman, melebur dalam duka.

Sayangnya, _Dia_ yang ada di hadapannya sekarang bukanlah lawan yang mudah, benar-benar bukan untuk diremehkan. Jika yang lainnya akan duduk bersimpuh menghamba padanya, maka jangan harap semua itu akan _dia _lakukan. _Dia_ tidak akan pernah duduk bersimpuh, tersipu malu dan menghamba padanya. Jika yang lain akan menatapnya memuja, maka jangan pernah berharap tatapan itu akan terpancar dari kedua matanya yang –sialan indah.

_Dia _tidak akan semudah itu merendah.

Lihat saja sekarang, kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada, kaki jenjangnya bersila menunjukkan kuasa. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kekaguman muncul dari binar matanya. _Dia_ memandangnya tajam dengan senyum meremehkan.

_Oh lihatlah, ini akan sangat menyenangkan._

Sesuatu dalam dirinya terpancing, terpanggil merasa tertantang. Sehun yakin sedikit permainan akan menjadi petualangan yang menyenangkan dari yang pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya. Setelah sekian banyak lawan yang tunduk padanya, sekarang ia seakan menemukan yang sepadan.

Terkuat dari yang terkuat, terindah dari yang terindah.

Sejak awal, Sehun tau.

Luhan bukanlah lawan yang mudah dan tidak akan pernah menjadi mudah.

_**I smell you, savor your colors. I'll eat you more elegantly than drinking wine –for sure**_

Gadis itu merubah silangan kakinya dengan tangan yang masih bersedekap. Tatapannya juga masih sama, tajam menilai dengan senyum remehnya. _Sialnya_ ia menyibak sedikit rambutnya yang panjang meninggalkan aroma yang sangat menggoda.

Sehun memejamkan mata sejenak demi menghirup aroma yang Luhan sengaja lemparkan padanya. Begitu kua, begitu menggoda dan menyenangkan. Gadis ini benar-benar ingin mengalahkannya dengan gaya. Sehun dapat mendengar tawa remeh Luhan mengalun indah.

_Demi Tuhan, Luhan adalah lawan yang sepadan baginya. _

Untuk sepersekian waktu, tidak ada satupun dari mereka berdua yang berniat untuk bergerak. Luhan masih dengan keterdiamannya dan Sehun dengan pemikirannya. Ia tidak boleh salah langkah, jika tidak semua yang telah ia lakukan menjadi sangat sia-sia dan tidak berguna. Jika Luhan memulai langkah dengan aroma maka ia bisa mengalahkan Luhan telak saat ini juga dengan hal yang sama.

_Tenanglah, kita buktikan siapa juaranya dengan mudah._

Perlahan Sehun melemaskan tubuhnya dan duduk bersandar. Ia melipat sebelah kakinya dan menyisir rambut hitamnya lambat dengan kedua mata tertutup perlahan dan belah bibir sedikit terbuka. Suara rendahnya terdengar lirih saat dengan sengaja Sehun menghela nafas panjang. Benaknya telah terbayang bagaimana gerakan kecilnya berhasil membuat Luhan menggeram resah. Ia yakin, wanita itu sekarang pasti sedang menghela nafasnya berat dan penuh rasa kesal.

_Merasa kalah sayang?_

_**But, i've lost strenght in my claw. My appetite is disappearing**_

Langkah selanjutnya seharusnya dapat lebih mudah lagi. Sehun hanya perlu melakukan beberapa gerakan dan erangan maka Luhan sudah pasti kalah. Namun bukan itu tujuannya. Permainan ini tidak akan menyenangkan lagi jika Luhan menyerah secepat itu. Tapi jika tidak dilakuan maka ia sudah dipastikan akan kalah setelah ini. Gadis itu tidak akan membiarkan Sehun menang untuk kesekian kalinya.

Jadi sebelum Luhan sempat melakukan manuver, ia terlebih dahulu menutup kedua matanya untuk kemudian mereganggkan lehernya sambil meminjat pundaknya perlahan. Ia juga sedikit mengeluarkan suara erangan tanda ia begitu menikmati tindakannya. Ia kemudian mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas, melakukan peregangan atas otot-ototnya yang kaku namun dengan dada yang membusung. _Membuat bajunya terangkat dan menampilkan kunci kekalahan Luhan yang kesekian kalinya._

Sehun bisa dengar suara decakan kesal Luhan padanya. Gadis itu jelas akan kalah jika setelah ini ia melakukan gerakan selanjutnya.

Tapi bukan itu tujuannya.

Maka, perlahan Sehun berdiri dari duduknya untuk bersimpuh di hadapan Luhan dan memeluk gadis itu.

"Sayang," panggilnya lembut sambil membelai punggung si cantik.

Luhan bergerak mengelak dari rengkuhan Sehun pada tubuhnya.

"Hei," panggil Sehun lagi.

"Menjauhlah. Kau curang!" Sehun bisa apa kalau pada akhirnya ia hanya tertawa dengan gerutuan panjang Luhan dalam pelukannya.

_**Am i Sick? **_

_Ya, aku sakit._

_**Do i have an illness?**_

_Tidak, karena perasaan ini bukan penyakit, bukan sebuah kelemahan. Ini adalah kemenangan yang sesungguhnya._

Luhan masih bergelung manja di dalam pelukannya meski dengan bibir yang tak henti menggerutu. Meruntuki Sehun dengan segala kelicikan yang ia lakukan atasnya. Kemenangan Sehun yang entah telah keberakali, bahkan untuk permainan kali ini pria itu bisa menang dengan mudahnya. Luhan bukannya kalah tanpa perlawanan, ia bahkan telah mengerahkan kemampuannya namun apadaya. Sehun memang mengenalnya dengan sangat baik. Terlampau baik bahkan sampai ke titik terlemahnya.

Luhan melepaskan pelukan Sehun dari tubuhnya. Ia membenahi tatanan rambutnya, mengikat helaian itu menjadi satu, memberikan lehernya akses bernafas lebih dari sebelumnya. Duduk bersila dengan bantal sofa sebagai tumpuan untuk menutup sebagian pahanya yang terlihat menggoda dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Sehun, tentu saja apalagi. Sehun hanya tersenyum maklum melihat tingkah gadisnya barusan.

Bukankah ia sudah katakan, jika Luhan bukanlah lawan yang mudah. Bahkan untuk sekarang pun ia masih yang terkuat.

_**How could you have lost your mind to a human? **_

_Of course, if this human was Luhan then i already lost since the first time._

"Sayang, hei _Schat _Lihat aku." Jarinya menyentuh permukaan dagu Luhan dengan lembut, membawa wajah sang gadis untuk menatapnya. Perlu beberapa kali percobaan hingga berhasil sebab Luhan selalu memalingkan wajahnya, mengalihkan pandangannya berusaha menutup dirinya dari Sehun. Luhan menatapnya dalam diam, tidak ada lagi emosi atau tatapan meremehkan di sana. Tidak ada luka atau bekas air mata. Tidak ada amarah, tidak ada kesedihan, namun di sanalah Sehun berada. Pantulan wajahnya terpahat jelas di kedua bola mata Luhan.

_**Look at her, she's fallin into fear. –No, it was me**_

"_Schat,_ hei ak-"

"_No. Don't go."_

Apa yang bisa Sehun lakukan selain tersenyum dan menangguk untuk permintaan Luhan? Sekuat dan setangguh itu pengaruh Luhan untuknnya. Tidak perlu adegan melodrama penuh air mata, Luhan cukup berkata 'ya' atau 'tidak' maka Sehun pasti melakukannya dengan sempurna tentu saja selama semua perinta itu masuk akal dan tidak mengada-ada.

Mendapati Sehun yang menangguk memenuhi permintaannya, Luhan melepas nafasnya lega dengan senyum lebar terkembang.

"Haa, kenapa tidak daritadi sih _schat?_ Senang sekali mengangguku." Sehun mengangkat Luhan membawanya duduk di atas pangkuannya. Gadis itu hanya bersenandung senang tanda ialah pemenang sebenarnya.

"Hei, aku kan perlu mencobanya. Siapa tahu kau akan memberikan izin untukku." Rambut Luhan kembali Sehun gerai dan memainkannya dengan sebelah tangan sementara Luhan memainkan tanganya yang lain.

"Apapun, aku mengizinkanmu menerima peran apapun. Iklan apapun, produk apapun selama itu bukan produk dewasa. _It's a big no no schat."_ Poni si cantik bergerak lucu saat Luhan menggerakkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan membuat Sehun hanyut dalam gempita bahagia. Dia kuat namun lemah dengan hal-hal imut apalagi kalau itu Luhan. Tidak ada jawaban lisan dari Sehun, ia hanya memberikan ciuman ringan pada pucuk kepala Luhan tanda ia setuju dengan perjanjian yang mereka buat dan membuat Luhan tersebut puas atasnya.

Tidak ada percakapan berarti, tidak ada negosiasi apapun lagi yang terjadi. Hanya Luhan, si cantik yang sedang bergelung manja dalam pelukan Sehun, sang _alpha_. Belaian lembut di kepalanya membuat Luhan terlena hingga perlahan masuk ke alam mimpi dengan tenang. Dalam diam, Sehun mempehatikan figur Luhan yang terlelap dalam peluknya. Si mungil yang keras kepala, namun kuat dan cantik secara bersamaan. Tidak ada yang salah saat pertama kali mereka dipertemukan kecuali Sehun yang langsung merasakan aura _alpha female_ dari seorang Luhan.

_**So beautiful.**_

Ya, Luhan sangat cantik sejak dulu –dan Sehun memujanya atas itu. Pertemuan pertama mereka bukanlah pertemuan drama yang penuh kejutan seperti adegan tabrakan atau tak sengaja bertatap. Tidak sepicisan itu kisahnya dan Luhan. Gadis ini adalah seorang guru kesenian sebuah sekolah menengah atas. Sepupunya yang merupakan murid dari Luhan adalah benang merah keduanya. Berbeda dengan Luhan, Sehun merupakan seorang pelaku seni, ia adalah aktor dan model, bukan idol. Namun kemampuannya membawa Sehun menduduki posisi tertinggi dalam karir dan banyak rekan kerjanya memanggil Sehun dengan _alpha._ Auranya terlalu dominan dengan seluruh kemampuan yang ia miliki, membuat Sehun tampak tak terkalahkan. Iya, dia memang tak terkalahkan sampai pertemuannya dengan Luhan di parkiran siang itu.

Hanya butuh tiga detik bagi Sehun untuk bisa jatuh dalam pesona seorang Luhan. Tidak sia-sia ia menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya untuk menjemput sepupunya pulang sekolah jika akhirnya ia bisa menemukan _takdir_-nya. Berbekal keteranan dan pesonanya, dengan yakin Sehun menghampiri Luhan yang kala itu tengah berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Mengabaikan teriakan orang-orang di sekitarnya, Sehun berjalan cepat mengejar Luhan. Bayangnya begitu indah di depan mata, cukup dengan senyum dan sapa maka gadis itu bisa luluh dalam peluknya. Begitu yakin akan skenario yang sempurna, Sehun tak siap dengan bentuk penolakan.

"_Hai, ak-"_

"_Oh! Kau Sehun kan? Aktor itu? Selamat siang Sehun." Luhan membungkukkan badannya sopan. Senyumnya manis begitu menenangkan. _

_Jadi siapa yang kalah Hun? Sang Alpha kini tunduk pada kaki seorang –manusia?_

"_A,-Oh Selamat siang hmm-" Sial. Sejak kapan ia berubah menjadi sulit bicara di depan seorang perempuan?_

"_Luhan. Saya Luhan." Sehun yang pertama berniat meluluhkan Luhan namun ia juga yang pertama jatuh dalam pesona seorang Luhan. _

"_Hai Luhan, salam kenal."_

_**Don't be scared of me, I'm a special one that loves you.**_

Pertemuan itu berlangsung begitu sederhana namun meninggalkan kesan mendalam bagi Sehun. Sayangnya butuh waktu yang lumayan lama dan melelahkan untuk dapat membawa Luhan dalam genggamannya. Bukankah sudah kujelaskan berulang kali jika Luhan mempunyai aura _alpha female_ yang kuat? Gadis itu begitu tangguh melawan seluruh gerakan yang Sehun berikan padanya. Tawaran makan siang hingga kencan makan malam tidak cukup membawa Luhan untuk tunduk pada pelukan Sehun.

Yang terjadi sebaliknya.

Tawaran bermain sepeda di sore hari, makan es krim di penghujung hari atau sekedar makan mi instan di mini market adalah hal remeh yang mampu membuat Sehun jatuh semakin dalam pusaran Luhan. Gadis itu tidak melakukan gerakan erotis, hanya senyum ramah saat menyapa murid-muridnya, menggoreskan kuas membentuk gambar sederhana, pujian tulus atas karya anak-anak ajarnya lebih berdampak pada hati dan perasaan Sehun.

Ia, sang _alpha male _yang tunduk pada seorang _alpha female_ yang lembut.

Perlu dua tahun untuk menjadikan Luhan sebagai pasangannya. Mereka bahkan bermain peran untuk menjawab perasaan masing-masing.

"_Jadi, jika aku adalah seorang alpha maka apakah kau akan tunduk padaku?" Angkuh. Iya, gadis itu mengangkat dagunya menatapku remeh. Dia kuat dan aku paham dengan baik hal itu._

"_Lady, tidak ada alpha yang akan tunduk pada alpha lainnya." Maaf sayang, tapi pantang bagi kami –sang alpha untuk tunduk di bawah kaki cantikmu. _

_Ia tidak goyah, tidak bergetar sedikitpun. Matanya masih memandangku tenang penuh kesombongan. Ia bahkan sempat tersenyum mendengar jawabanku. _

"_Aku bukan Luna." Ia tersenyum saat mengatakannya yang kubalas dengan senyuman juga. Iya sayang, aku pun mengerti kau bukanlah seorang Luna. Kau terlalu kuat._

"_Aku juga bukan beta, apalagi omega." Lanjutnya dengan masih tersenyum angkuh. Aku berani bersumpah sayang, mati-matian lidahku untuk tidak membalas perkataan akan statusmu. _

_Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, bersedakap tanpa melepas senyumnya sama sekali. Sungguh berani._

"_Aku adalah-_

"_Alpha, kau adalah alpha dan aku tunduk padamu Schat." Setelahnya ia benar-benar tersenyum cantik, manis dan tulus seperti seharusnya. _

_Iya, itu benar. Setinggi apapun dirimu, dialah yang memegang segalanya._

_Luhanku, Alpha ku. _

_**Sometimes it's too sweet. It's like a nightmare but i can't wake up**_

Jadi sejak kapan dunia Sehun memburuk? Tidak pernah. Ia seperti mendapatkan kutukan untuk selalu bahagia kapanpun itu. Bahkan untuk kisah cintanya dengan Luhan semua terlalu sempurna, terlalu tenang hingga ia luput akan satu hal.

Ia adalah seorang _public figure,_ milik semua orang –dan tidak semua orang menerima kekuatan dominan lainnya.

Itu adalah kesalahan pertama dan ia bersumpah menjadi yang terakhir untuk selamanya. Luhannya, gadisnya, yang selama ini kuat dan keras kepala baginya harus mendekam di rumah sakit selama beberapa waktu karena tindakan ekstrim penggemarnya. Makan siang si cantik mengandung sesuatu yang berbahaya dan siapa sangka pelakunya adalah penggemarnya yang buta atas cintanya.

Itu belum seberapa karena setelahnya semua semakin menggila.

Sore itu, ia sengaja ingin memberikan kejutan pada Luhan yang sedang dalam perjalanan pariwisata dengan sekolah. Sehun sengaja meminta izin untuk mengosongkan jadwal selama dua hari untuk bisa menikmati malam bersama Luhan. Tidak, tidak. Ia tidak selancang itu untuk meniduri Luhan atau membuat malam erotis bersama. Bagaimanapun status Luhan sebagai guru membuatnya menahan diri untuk tidak melecehkan status istimewa itu sampai mereka resmi menikah –dan untuk itulah ia berharap gadis itu mau menjawab lamarannya malam ini.

Lelah berkeliling tempat tinggal Luhan yang minimalis, Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya di ruang tengah sambil memeluk boneka kucing kesayangan Luhan hasil perburuan mereka berdua di taman bermain tempo lalu. Aroma khas Luhan menguar lembut dari boneka lucu itu, membuatnya mengantuk sampai akhirnya bunyi bel pintu membuyarkan semuanya. Berjalan dengan riang Sehun membuka pintu dan tak mendapati siapapun selain sebuah kotak. Tanpa nama namun teruntuk Luhan. Bersyukur terhadap rasa penasarannya ia tidak membawa masuk kotak itu dan membuka di tempat, pengalaman sebagai _public figure_ membuat Sehun selalu waspada terhadap segala bentuk teror atau hal-hal aneh tak jelas seperti sekarang.

Ya, hal-hal aneh itu sekarang terpampang jelas di hadapannya. Itu adalah surat kaleng dengan berbagai ancaman dan kata-kata kasar yang sangat menyakitkan. Sehun hampir membakar kotak itu sampai ia teringat untuk mengecek kotak surat Luhan di lantai bawah. Kotak itu penuh dengan surat –atau lebih tepatnya sampah. Tanpa jijik, Sehun mengambil semuanya dan membawa benda-benda sialan itu kembali ke apartemen gadisnya. Satu persatu pesan yang masuk dalam kotak surat Luhan ia buka dan baca hingga tanpa sadar Sehun menangis sendiri atasnya.

_Jauhi oppaku sialan!_

_Penjilat!_

_Wanita rendahan!_

_Sehun lebih pantas dengan wanita lain daripada denganmu perempuan tidak jelas!_

_Pel**ur!_

_Dasar j*l*ng! Berapa kau menjual tubuhmu untuk Sehun!_

_Hai canti, ayo tidur denganku_

Sehun tak sanggup membaca sisanya. Ia sudah bersimpuh di lantai kamar Luhan dan menangis di sana. Gadisnya, _alpha female_-nya yang kuat selama ini menyembunyikannya dengan sempurna. Senyum dan tawa yang tersemat di wajah Luhan semua hanya topeng belaka. Gadisnya terluka, dan Sehun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Sehun menangis malam itu, bahkan sampai Luhan kembali dan ia menangis dalam pelukan gadisnya untuk yang pertama kali.

"_Schat, kenapa.. kenapa kau.. hiks.."_

_Luhan tidak memberikan jawaban apapun. Ia hanya memeluk Sehun yang meringkuk lemah dalam pelukannya. Prianya, si tangguh ini tengah rapuh. Menangisi keadaanya dan Luhan tidak suka. Ia membencin dirinya sendiri, mengapa ia lupa membersihkan semua sampah bodoh itu, mengapa ia tidak mengganti kunci apartemennya hingga Sehun tidak akan menemukan hal-hal sialan itu. Mengapa Luhan harus membaginya pada Sehun._

"_Schat, maafkan aku."_

"_Sehun, jangan minta maaf. Ini bukan salahmu." Ia menghapus jejak airmata di wajah Sehun dengan lembut. Mencium dahinya dan membiarkan Sehun memeluknya lagi. _

"_Tapi..Hiks, ini salahk-"_

"_Bukan Sehun. Ini bukan salah siapa-siapa." Sehun menggeleng tak terima. Jelas ini salahnya. Ia tidak lengah, tidak bisa melindungi Luhan dengan kuasanya. Ia terlalu larut dalam euphoria kebahagiaan hingga hal ini dapat luput dari perhatiannya. Sekarang jika ia harus melepaskan Luhan, maaf Sehun tidak sekuat itu untuk mundur tapi jika Luhan memintanya untuk berhenti maka ia akan berhenti. _

"_Lu, maafkan aku..hiks.."_

"_Schat, __wees sterk dit is niet jouw schuld.__"_

"_No. dit is allemaal mijn schuld. vergeef me, vergeef me."_

"_Sehun,"_

"_Ik hou van je, blijf bij me." Sehun merasakan Luhan mencium kepalanya lembut. Gadis ini, Luhan adalah yang terkuat dan Sehun bersumpah untuk tidak akan melepaskannya._

_**I'm only a wild beast. I can't ever let her go.**_

_**But, if you say so, then just go away.**_

Satu tahun.

Butuh waktu hingga satu tahun bagi Sehun untuk memperkuat segalanya. Ia tumbuh semakin kuat membuatnya semakin mengukuhkan diri sebagai _alpha _terkuat di jajaran para aktor. Namun bukan itu tujuan akhir Sehun. Ia harus kuat untuk gadisnya, sang _alpha female _yang selama ini ia jaga dari jauh. Malam itu memang seharusnya menjadi malam istimewa bagi Sehun namun Tuhan memang perlu membuatnya kuat sekali lagi. Luhan memang tidak mengatakan untuk berpisah namun Sehun bersumpah untuk membuat dirinya semakin kuat dengan adanya Luhan.

Satu tahun ia hanya menikmati suara dan wajah cantik Luhan dari balik layar. Mereka menginjakkan bumi yang sama namun tidak dalam takdir yang sama. Satu tahun hingga ia dapat mengukuhkan Luhan sebagai pasangannya, jiwa dan hidupnya. Mereka berjanji di hadapan Tuhan tepat satu tahun setelah semua mimpi buruk itu berlalu. Tidak, Sehun tidak menghentikannya dengan kuasanya namun Luhanlah yang memberikan jalannya. Semua prestasi dan keberhasilan yang Sehun raih ia persembahkan untuk perempuan kedua yang ia cintai setelah ibunya. Perlahan dan pasti mereka mengerti jika sang _alpha telah takluk pada seorang alpha female lainnya. _

Mulai hari itu sampai sekarang, si cantik yang bergelung manja dalam peluknya adalah miliknya. Penguasa hati dan pikirannya, hidup dan cintanya. Mungkin bagi sebagian orang ia lebih terlihat seperti budak cinta yang pasrah dalam kungkungan satu wanita namun baginya ini adalah kesetiaan. Perasaan terkuat, tertinggi yang pernah ada.

_**Yes, i'm a wolf, you're a beauty and i love you.**_

Sehun memeluk Luhan lembut yang terlelap dalam tidurnya dan membisikkan cintanya, _"__Ik hou van je mijn liefste, altijd en voor altijd.__"_

.

.

The End

Hai! Terima kasih telah membaca cerita ini. Hehe.

Tadinya mau kubikin agak dewasa gitu, tapi otaknya lagi gak sampai.

Ini memang sengaja gak aku kasih konflik besar, Cuma secara singkat hubungan Luhan dan Sehun.

Selamat menikmati karya author yang lain yaaak.

Beberapa arti bahasa belanda yang aku pakai yak hehe :

_*Schat, __wees sterk dit is niet jouw schuld _

_(__Sayang, kuatlah ini bukan salahmu)_

_*No. dit is allemaal mijn schuld. vergeef me, vergeef me._

_(Tidak. Ini salahku. Maafkan aku, ampuni aku)_

_* Ik hou van je, blijf bij me._

_(Aku mencintaimu. Tetaplah bersamaku)_

_*__Ik hou van je mijn liefste, altijd en voor altijd._

(Aku mencintaimu sayangku, selalu dan selamanya)


End file.
